Allright
by cas septimus
Summary: [AU] Air mataku mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah. Natsu mengeratkan dekapannya dan mengelus kepalaku, mencoba menenangkanku. Namun isakanku malah bertambah keras. Dia tetap mengelus kepalaku dan membisikkan semua akan baik-baik saja. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa kuyakini untuk saat ini.


Gray meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil sebulan lalu. Kejadiannya pada malam hari, sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi (dan rem blong) melanggar lampu merah dan menghantam Audi miliknya.

Kabar duka langsung menyebar di pagi hari. Keluarga Fullbuster tidak menghendaki otopsi hingga pemakaman langsung diselenggarakan hari itu. Mereka memaafkan pengemudi truk secara pribadi walau peradilan tetap dilakukan.

Natsu menjemputku tiga jam sebelum pemakaman. Kami berangkat hanya berdua karena Erza pergi bersama Jellal. Orang tuaku juga akan menyusul ke pemakaman. Di dalam Mustang miliknya kami hanya diam tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun. Natsu sama sekali tidak membuka mulutnya sejak melewati pagar rumahku. Rahangnya mengatup kuat dan kobaran api di matanya lenyap, digantikan oleh rentih pelan api yang nyaris padam. Sahabatku ini sama berdukanya denganku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

 **I don't take any material profit from this story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[AU] [May contains OOC and Typos] [Death Chara]**

 **A/N :** seriously, I'm not sure with the genre

 **.**

 **.**

Kami menuju rumah masih tak saling bicara saat sampai tujuan. Natsu terlihat begitu tegang dan kaku. Sama sekali bukan dia yang biasanya.

Keadaannya masih tidak begitu sepi saat kami datang. Kerabat dan sanak saudara sudah berdatanga. Aku dan Natsu berpapasan dengan senior Ultear di lorong. Matanya sembab dan wajahnya lebih pucat dari biasanya. Dia tersenyum penuh duka pada kami sambil berlalu. Wanita itu pasti sama berdukanya dengan kami, mengingat kedekatannya dengan Gray sebagai sepupu kesayangan.

Jellal dan Erza sudah sampai terlebih dahulu. Gadis berambut merah itu tengah bicara dengan bibi Mika, ibu Gray yang berusaha keras terlihat tegar sementara Jellal entah berada dimana.

"Ah, Natsu, Lucy." Wanita kepala empat itu menyapa kami setelah selesai dengan Erza.

"Bibi Mika," aku tersenyum pada ibu sahabatku. Lalu memberinya pelukan hangat. Mencoba menenangkannya secara non-verbal.

Beliau memelukku erat, tubuhnya bergetar sesaat sebelum melepas pelukanku dan menuju si sulung Dragneel.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Natsu." Wanita itu berkata dengan begitu yakin (walau aku masih menangkap gear dalam suaranya). Dia lalu memeluk Natsu seakan-akan tengah memeluk anaknya sendiri. "Percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja."

Ganjil sekali melihat seorang wanita yang baru ditinggal mati putra tunggalnya malah menenangkan sahabat si mati. Karena dilihat dari sudut manapun, dialah yang paling berduka atas kematian Gray.

Tubuh Natsu yang tadinya tegang perlahan menjadi lebih rileks, dia lalu membalas pelukan bibi Mika walau tetap tanpa kata.

Bibi Mika lalu membimbing kami menuju sebuah kamar. Didalamnya terdapat peti mati yang berisi jasad Gray.

Sahabatku yang entah kenapa sering melepas pakaiannya secara tidak sadar itu terbaring dalam setelan jas hitam. Ada beberapa jahitan di wajahnya (yang syukurlah tidak hancur). Gray tidak terlihat _tenang_ , dia tidak terlihat seperti tertidur. Gray terlihat begitu mati.

Aku merasakan kedua tanganku dicengkram kuat oleh Natsu dan Erza. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan getaran kesedihan mereka, dan aku yakin mereka juga bisa merasakan milikku.

Kami menatap lekat-lekat wajah pemuda yang menjadi sahabat kami selama ini. Wajah pemuda yang selalu ribut dengan Natsu, yang sering memancing amarah Erza, dan kadang mengusiliku bersama _best frienemy_ nya.

Kilasan memori kembali muncul. Semuanya terlihat begitu jelas di mata kami. Semua momen berharga kami berempat. Senang maupun sedih, suka maupun duka. Kami seperti menonton ulang film documenter persahabatan kami. Walau hanya sebentar tapi rasanya kami mengalami semua itu lagi.

Air mata kami lalu tumpah saat itu juga. Awalnya tanpa suara, namun berganti dengan isakan dan sedu sedan.

Aku melepaskan genggaman tangan Natsu dan Erza, lalu memeluk keduanya. Kedua sahabatku balas memeluk erat. Pelukan keduanya membuatku sedikit lebih tenang.

Kami berhenti menangis setengah jam kemudian.

Paman Silver masuk ke ruangan, dia lalu membimbing kami keluar karena ada kerabat yang ingin melihat Gray untuk terakhir kalinya.

Jellal langsung menghampiri kami saat kami sampai di ruang depan. Erza menghambur kepadanya. Dia tidak menangis lagi. Tapi jelas dia masih butuh seseorang untuk menenangkannya.

Tanganku masih bertautan dengan milik Natsu. Dan tetap seperti itu sampai pemakaman selesai. Kami saling menenangkan tanpa kata. Hal itu bukan sesuatu yang biasa mengingat betapa cerewetnya kami berdua. Namun khusus untuk hari ini. Biarkan mulut tertutup dan tindakan yang mengambil alih.

 _Duk-_

"Ah, maaf."

"Tidak masalah," aku berusaha tersenyum pada perempuan yang baru saja menabrakku. Namun kurva itu batal terbentuk saat aku menyadari siapa dia.

"Juvia ?"

"Lucy-san. Lama tak jumpa," gadis itu tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang amat dipaksakan dan tidak mampu menutupi kesedihannya.

Perlahan aku melepaskan genggaman Natsu dan menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Juvia tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan. Tapi Juvia akan berusaha untuk baik-baik saja, Lucy-san. Terimakasih," ujarnya sendu.

Aku mengangguk kecil. Aku mengerti.

"Kita semua tengah berduka disini," Natsu angkat bicara. "Tapi serius, aku tidak melihatmu di rumah Gray tadi. Begitu pula saat pemakaman."

Gadis didepanku tersenyum kecil, "Juvia ada di rumah Gray-sama tadi. Kita hanya tidak bertemu saja. Begitu pula dengan saat pemakaman."

Natsu mengangguk-angguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Juvia melirik jam tangannya. "Juvia duluan, ada hal yang harus Juvia kerjakan."

"Pulang dengan siapa ?" tanyaku.

"Sendiri."

Aku mengernyit mendengarnya. "Sebaiknya kau ikut pulang dengan kami, Juvia."

Juvia menggeleng. "Tapi Juvia bawa mobil."

Aduh, itu lebih gawat lagi. Aku dan Natsu kontan saling lirik.

Juvia nampaknya membaca khawatiran kami. "Tidak perlu khawatir pada Juvia," dia berkata riang. "Juvia mengendarai sendiri untuk sampai kesini dan kalian lihat Juvia masih hidup sampai detik ini."

Benar juga. Juvia bisa datang ke pemakaman sendiri sudah merupakan suatu hal yang mengesankan. Maksudku, dia bisa menjaga konsentrasi dan mentalnya untuk tetap tenang selama berkendara sementara dia tengah menuju pemakaman laki-laki yang dicintainya setengah mati.

Tapi itu bukan alasan untuk membiarkannya berkendara sendirian. Hari sudah mulai gelap omong-omong. Dan tidak ada jaminan kalau dia masih bisa menjaga kejiwaannya setelah melihat jasad Gray.

"Apa kau keberatan kalau ada yang menumpang padamu ?" tanya Natsu.

Tentu saja. Kenapa itu tidak terpikir olehku ?

"Kurasa tidak masalah. Tapi memangnya _ada ?_ "

Aku sontak melihat sekelilingku, mencari seseorang yang bisa diajak berkompromi. Pemakaman sudah agak sepi. Namun sebelum aku menemukannya, orang itu sudah terlebih dahulu menemukan kami.

"Juvia !"

"L-Lyon-sama," Juvia mengerjap. Dia terkejut dengan kedatangan Lyon.

"Yo, Lyon," sapa Natsu.

Lyon mengangkat alisnya. "Ah, Natsu," biji matanya bergulir kearahku, "dan Lucy juga."

"Lama tak jumpa, Lyon," ujarku basa-basi. "kita malah bertemu di saat seperti ini. Sayang sekali sebentar lagi malam, padahal aku ingin berbincang sedikit denganmu."

"Yeah, sayang sekali," kulihat ujung-ujung bibirnya tertarik. "Sekarang sudah petang. Pemakaman ini cukup jauh dari kota. Sekitar satu jam perjalanan kurasa. Kau sebaiknya bergegas pulang, Lucy. Anak gadis tidak baik pulang malam-malam." Ekor matanya mengarah pada Juvia.

"Aku pulang bersama Natsu," ujarku. Senang dia mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Kudengar daerah ini agak rawan. Tidak baik berkendara sendirian disini. Terakhir kali kudengar ada perampokan pada seseorang yang menziarahi makam saudaranya," Lyon berkata begitu lugas.

"Sungguh ?" Natsu terbelalak, "tapi korbannya baik-baik saja kan ?"

Lyon menggeleng pelan. "Kudengar pelaku tidak hanya merampas mobil saja, dia juga melukai korbannya cukup parah. Ah, sebentar ada istilah untuk kejahatan macam itu, apa ya..."

Aku melirik Juvia, dia terlihat ketakutan. Bagus.

"Mengerikan sekali," gumamku. Lalu aku langsung beralih pada Juvia. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau mencari teman pulang, Juvia."

"L-Lucy-san, Lyon-sama. Jangan menakutiku !" seru Juvia.

"Eh, kami tidak menakutimu, kami sedang memberitahumu," ujar Lyon. "Sebentar, jangan bilang kau hendak pulang sendirian ?!"

Putri keluarga Lockser mengangguk pelan.

Lyon menghela nafas panjang, dia terlihat cemas. Akting yang bagus, tuan.

"Baiklah, kebetulan sekali aku datang dengan menumpang mobil Ultear. Kurasa dia tidak keberatan jika aku pisah mobil dengannya," ujar Lyon.

"T-tapi bagaimana dengan Ultear-san ?"

"Masih ada Meredy yang menemaninya. Dan lagi, kurasa dia akan pulang berbarengan dengan keluarganya yang lain. Tak perlu dicemaskan. Malah kita bisa ikut konvoi dengan mereka."

Juvia masih tampak ragu.

"Ayolah, Juvia. Bukankah ini hal yang baik ?" desakku.

"Lyon pasti menjagamu, Juvia. Tenang saja," tambah Natsu.

Lyon mengangguk penuh semangat.

Namun perlu lima menit tambahan untuk membuat Juvia mengekor langkah Lyon ke parkiran.

"Dia tidak terlihat nyaman," komentar Natsu.

"Jelas saja. Semobil dengan laki-laki yang pantang menyerah mengejarnya selama lima tahun dalam perjalanan pulang dari pemakaman cinta pertama dan matinya tidak akan menyenangkan," ujarku.

Ada keheningan yang cukup panjang sebelum Natsu mengamit tanganku dan menarikku ke parkiran.

"Bahkan kerabat Fullbuster sudah banyak yang pulang. Kurasa akan bijak kalau kita kembali secepatnya. Cerita Lyon agak mengerikan kalau jadi kenyataan," ujar Natsu sambil membuka pintu mobil dan masuk.

Aku membuka pintu depan dan duduk disana.

Mustang milik Natsu perlahan meninggalkan komplek pemakaman. Benar saja, malam tak lama lagi turun. Dan dengan penerangan seadanya di jalan menuju pemakaman, wajar kalau tempat ini rawan kejahatan.

"Hey, Luce."

"Hmm ?"

"Juvia tegar juga ya." Dia berkata pelan.

"Tentu saja," aku menghela nafas panjang. "Dia sudah ditempa untuk perkasa dalam hal perasaan selama 8 tahun terakhir."

"Tapi seberapa pun seringnya dia terkena berbagai macam penyakit hati karena Gray. Ini pasti sakit yang terhebat."

Aku membuang pandanganku jauh ke depan. "Pastinya," bisikku.

Lalu kami menghabiskan sisa perjalanan dalam diam. Natsu tidak berbicara lagi dan aku lebih minat untuk menatap sedan merah milik Strauss bersaudara beberapa belas meter di depan kami.

Dan saat itu aku tidak tahu kalau kematian Gray bukan sakit hati terhebat Juvia. Ada hal yang lebih menyedihkan menunggu di hari yang akan datang.

Beberapa dari kalian akan menyebutnya hiperbolis dan klise sekali. Tapi tidak bagiku. Itu tetap sakit hati yang luar biasa. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau akulah yang berada di posisinya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan berada dalam posisi menyedihkan seperti dia.

Ah, tidak, bukan berarti aku sedang menghinamu atau apa. Tolong jangan salah paham. Itu membuatku makin merasa bersalah padamu.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **#PojokPenulis**

 **Saya tahu kalau ini feels-nya gak kerasa… saya tahu T_T**

 **Saya juga tahu kalau ini OOC…**

 **Dan ini emang MC, tapi diusahakan gak panjang-panjang banget. Lima chapter lah maksimal.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. so, do you mind for CnC ? *wink*** seriously


End file.
